lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuzoh
Kuzoh Lafaetos Kuz was a Saiyan leader, martial artist, philosopher, and later monk. He's best known for being grandfather to Kuzon, his forbidden romance with the Tuffle Izaa, and refusal to assimilate to the new ways of Saiyan culture in the wake of the Saiyan-Tuffle War and Frieza's annexation. Both noble, courageous, and wise, Kuzoh embodied the Kuz Clan's core values - integrity, loyalty, freedom of prosperity, and pursuit of knowledge. As successor to his fearless father Kuzumos, he was chief of one of the largest Saiyan tribes, containing the necessary ingredients - pride, vigor, strength, and reserve. His interests expanded into genealogy, blacksmithing, spirituality, and diplomacy. Though he left a big mark on Saiyan society in its time, his values were abandoned by most with the onslaught of the bloody Saiyan-Tuffle War. Unfortunately, with the Saiyan-Tuffle War, the races were ultimately divided, with the latter destroyed. Kuzoh remained neutral and would isolate he and his wife in the mountains after Frieza's annexation of the race. His bad egg son, Lord Kuzon, would leave his parents for dead during the Saiyan genocide. In death, he'd often appear to bring wisdom and insight to his powerful descendants. His story is detailed in The History of Kuzoh. 'Biography' 'Early Life, Training as a Scout' Kuzoh was born on Planet Plant (later Vegeta) in Age 676 to Kuzumos and Ololas. He lived on Planet Plant, which was then ruled by the Tuffles, in a cave with his family, including his brother Kuzias, and 8 other half siblings. From a very young age, scout Kuzoh was trained and taken on tribal missions with his father to collect resources and fight opposing tribes, giving him good strategic insight. He became an apprentice in blacksmithing and made weapons. Though most Saiyans cringed at the Tuffles for their supposed enslavement, Kuzoh saw a different side and was quite liked by them. He was a bright child who shared his father's interest in education and cultural refinement. 'Triumphs' In 694 at 18, Kuzoh was growing man. It was this year, that, on the way to a waterhole during a severe drought that killed massive numbers of Tuffles and Saiyans, Kuzoh met his future wife Izaa, on the trail. He first dated her in a cave the following day, before Saiyans attacked. Kuzoh killed them after a near-death fight, and Izaa had a damaged head, and Kuzoh took her in and healed her and as he was sending her back, her father, Bakko, had ganged up on Kuzoh's Saiyan tribe, threatening him if he hurt his daughter. Bakko tried to fight Kuzumos, but he was unaffected, and demanded Bakko leave, and Kuzoh never see Izaa again. Kuzumos forbidded their relationship. Kuzoh, however, snuck into the Tuffle city that night and saved Izaa from a kidnapper. This made Bakko gain respect for Kuzoh, and Bakko then encouraged the Tuffles to stop bullying the Saiyans. Kuzon fought his brother Kuzias in a spar later, when he visited from the Elders. Kuzumos gave Kuzoh, official tempoary leadership of the Bear Raiders, in 694. He wanted Kuzoh to lead the tribe into the forest to fight other tribes for resources. Kuzoh successfully led them with Kuzias, but in the heat of battle, Kuzoh was ambushed and kidnapped. Kuzoh woke up in a sack, and led into a Saiyan cannibal village, where they all wore mysterious white masks. As Kuzoh was almost cooked, he woke and ran, but had to face a huge beast Saiyan. Kuzoh was naked, and fought him hard, but eventually knocked him out and got away. Kuzoh became affiliated with the Tuffles through Bakko. Unknowingly to Other Saiyans, Kuzoh attended jury duty in Tuffle cities, helped with politics, and more. This ended when the Saiyan-Tuffle War started however, when Kuzoh could no longer help the Tuffles. He wishes he would've however, even if it mean death. He regrets it in death. 'Travelling Businessman and Blacksmith, Changing Lifestyle' In 695, Kuzoh left the tribe to earn a trade as a blacksmith and travelling businessman around Planet Plant. He travelled through the hot deserts with Saiyan carravans 24/7 constantly. He met many people in Saiyan cities and villages, and worked as a blacksmith creating weapons, ropes, and helped building huts. He visited home once every few months to see his wife and home. Kuzoh also mastered the art of hunting, but also came to respect nature and life. In the fall of 698, Kuzoh came across a wise Saiyan monk on a mountaintop meditating. Kuzoh was a young hardy man, sweating, and the monk told him to take a rest. Kuzoh insisted otherwise but the monk offered food and discussed peace with him. He taught Kuzoh to meditate, about botany, and even farming techniques. This changed Kuzoh's life and his lifestyle. Kuzoh left the mountaintop after a week to return to his travels, which he would do constantly for the next 8 years, but learned to control his stress. He made a good living eventually. 'Later life' In 706, Kuzoh returned home to the village with a new lifestyle, and accumulated much wealth from his work. Him and Izaa’s first child was born that year, Kuzon. Their other children were born the following years, Kuzib, Kuzok, Kuzila, and Kuzag. He trained them and taught them his trades. Though his son Kuzon, acted stranger than the others. More dark. After his father's mysterious death possibly by poison in 708, which almost destroyed Kuzoh's heart, Kuzoh took his place as tribal leader and leader of the Bear Raiders, which fought other tribes that invaded for land and food (dominant tribe won; other died of starvation). Kuzoh didn't like it because of the violence, but he knew he had to protect his tribe. He had different ways than his father and grandfather Kuzon did, though. He was much more strategic, and didn't fight himself unless he had to. He lead his children and colleagues to carry on tradition. Kuzoh was almost killed by a large Ki attack around 712. Kuzoh did not fight in the Saiyan-Tuffle war from Age 720 to Age 730, as he was with the Tuffles, but he didn’t fight the Saiyans either (which obviously would be a bad idea). Kuzoh’s son, Kuzon and other children did fight in it though, against the Tuffles (he didn't try to change their judgment and ways). 'Death and Afterlife' Kuzoh died in Age 737 in the explosion of Planet Vegeta, brought on by Frieza using the Supernova. Most of the Saiyans died, but Kuzoh’s first child, Kuzon, had escaped in a spaceship with his own wife, abandoning Kuzoh shamefully. Kuzoh had 6 grandchildren, one of which survived--Kuzon, son of Lord Kuzon. Kuzoh lived on the original Planet Plant, before the Saiyans invaded it, but after Planet Saiyan was destroyed, therefore he must have been cavelike. In Other World, he must have updated as he wears normal Gi and acts normal when he meets the Lookout Crew. Kuzoh lives in Other World now, training, and knows much. He gives Kuro a box of never ending waffles as a gift after defeating Lord Kuzon, and he gave Kuzon, who he counts as his son, who is actually his grandson, a scroll and box of unknown contents. He is a very nice man. Kuzoh became a monk in Other World, and a philosopher. He continues to train just as any other Saiyan, however. Though he doesn't use it on people, he uses it for fun (he enjoys fighting, as it is in his genes). '1047' Earth was raided by a large spaceship, that planted a note with coordinates, for the Lookout Crew to follow to a certain planet. They went there to find Lord Kuzon, Kuzoh's son, started a slavery empire due to LK's eternal life (except if he is killed by someone). The LC fought and tried to stop him. But half way into the fight, a voice is heard. The voice recognizes itself, as Kuzoh! The grandfather of Kuzon and father of Lord Kuzon. Lord Kuzon fights him, saying he is weak and stupid. Kuzoh says he isn't perfect, but that a real Saiyan doesn't just enslave anyone and kill anyone. He explains it is wrong, and helps fight him. Soon, Lord Kuzon becomes a great ape, and terrorizes everyone. But he is still beaten, as all the Crew shoots their best blasts at him. He soon shrinks, insulted. His shirt is gone and he is scribbled on the ground cold. He gets up, no words, and tries to escape to the Crew's spaceship to run because he knows he is beaten. The crew catches up to him, and stops him. Quickly, Merohan destroys him with a Super Dragon Fist. Lord Kuzon floats half naked with a hole in his torso, and the crew tells the green people to take care of the rest, and they start kicking him in places and sray painting him, until Lord Kuzon is destroyed from play torture. Kuzon does nothing but sit in the ship and watch out the window, and gains a tear, asking why his father had to be so evil and not he kind you look up too. Soon, Kuzoh came back and wanted to give something to Kuro (who he called his "nephew") and grandson. He gave Kuro a box full of never ending waffles, and Kuzon a box with a scroll of unnamed contents as a gift to remember him. Kuzoh says they can always call for him when they need help, and then disappears. The crew returns happily to the Lookout, and resumes life. 'Trivia' *Much like his clan, Kuzoh was living proof that Saiyans aren't inherently evil. His influential demeanor helped spread much of their values through to other Saiyans, but ultimately it didn't work. *Kuzoh's gi he wore on Planet Vegeta is very similar to the Z-Fighters' later on. *Kuzoh has met and trained with Goku. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Saiyans Category:Deceased Category:Kuz Clan Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Pages added by TheGreatKuzon!